Line 46
ReMI is the fourth chapter of the ninth volume and the overall forty-sixth chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Mayu still doesn't believe Makimura is going to kiss her and instead thinks he's angry. Mayu's sister Mana interrupts the moment to tell them that the bath is ready. Mayu goes to take and bath and Mana invites Makimura to have tea with her. According to Mana, another month has past since Makimura woke up. She tells him that he's having a good influence on Mayu and everyone else in the family, although he doesn't take credit for it. As Mayu walks by for a towel, she hears Mana's confession to Makimura of her feelings for him. She fell for him before he even woke up. She doesn't expect him to return her feelings, but she asks him to sleep with her just once. Mayu runs away crying without them noticing and doesn't come down to dinner. Makimura brings her dinner up to her room. Mayu wonders why he's not in Mana's room, but he tells her he declined her request. They have dinner together. Mayu thinks there must be something wrong with him if he doesn't want to have sex with Mana, but Makimura isn't interested in her and the cabin isn't exactly private. Mayu says she felt the same way as her sister, waiting for him to wake up, but she doesn't look him in the eye. He wants to hear her confession to his face, but she doesn't want to get her hopes up since he didn't even want to kiss her. Makimura compares a last kiss to a one night stand and he doesn't want the relationship to just end right there. Mayu says he's going to leave soon anyway, but Makimura expects that she'll be coming with him and she eagerly agrees. She tells him she loves him and he reflexively hugs her. After letting go and apologizing, he explains how his feelings for her have grown, that he wants to touch her, and even if he doesn't fully understand how he feels, he wants to take back his rejection of her. Mana overhears the whole conversation and isn't the least bit happy about it. Makimura wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of police sirens. He wakes Mayu up and tells her they're leaving. Mrs. Tezuka gives them keys to her car which is parked a couple miles away at a soba restaurant, filled with gas and some food supplies. Mayu's mom gives her a notebook for her to read when she has time and encourages her to be strong. Makimura and Mayu take their leave into the dark and rainy woods. The next day in Tokyo, Ishimaru is lamenting a budget cut to his section over his morning coffee. His phone rings and it's Zero Seven from a payphone. She asks about Anzai and Tsukasa, and most importantly, Zero Nine who has been in Section 11's care. He tries to persuade her to come see Nine and receive their protection as well, since other sections of the police will simply be arrested as a suspect in the Ikebukuro case. Since the budget was cut, they won't be able to afford Nine's rent, so Ishimaru will take custody. He tells Zero Seven where to be when he comes to collect him so he can collect her too. Zero Seven hangs up without warning and Ishimaru gets another phone call. This time, it's from Makimura who calls Ishimaru by the code name "Magpie". Ishimaru returns the favor and calls Makimura "Corvus Corax". He tells Ishimaru that the information in the documents he found were medical charts from the members of Queen's squad. He gathered them from conflict zones during his years in the military. Most of them are devils who have metamorphic insufficiency, a condition called ReMI in which a devil doesn't experience bloodlust. Makimura realizes that Queen has these devil troops and Kikuhara has control of Queen. He thinks Kikuhara has another trick up his sleeve regarding them. Anzai is packing for his trip to Hokkaido. Ogata wonders why they're going a day early. Since Anzai has to travel with a doctor and that doctor is Yanagi, they have to make time for sightseeing. Yanagi is very excited and already waiting for them at the airport. Ogata says it must be nice to finally know who his mother is, but Anzai still doesn't think of her as family. His family is still the kids on the orphanage. He only wants information about himself. Meanwhile, Midori is getting ready for Anzai's visit as well. She is trying to find out where to start explaining things to Anzai and she's losing sleep over it. She has many windows open on her desktop. One talks about ReMI, explaining that it is a hereditary condition that manifests as a lack or deficiency of bloodlust and little to no transformative reaction takes place. Another page talks about Definite and Indefinite ReMI, but most is cut off. A small window shows that Anzai was suspected of having ReMI from the age of 3 and it wasn't until Yanagi reported Anzai's transformation in response to Tsukasa's blood that the suspicion was rejected. Another record reports that Hans Lee was born with a lazy eye. The final window is an email regarding the prototype Anzai was given. Chapter Notes * Makimura and Mayu's kiss is interrupted. * Mana confesses her feelings for Makimura, but he rejects her. * Mayu confesses her feelings for Makimura and he hugs her without thinking and he confesses that his feelings for her have grown during his time at the cabin with her. * Makimura and Mayu leave for Tokyo when the police start to close in on the cabin. * Ishimaru arranges a time and place for Zero Seven to meet up with Nine since he's going to be moved into Ishimaru's custody due to budget cuts. Ishimaru hopes Zero Seven will accept Section 11's protection. * Makimura calls Ishimaru to tell him Queen's squad is mostly made up of ReMI devils - devils without bloodlust - and he thinks Kikuhara is planning to use them. * Anzai, Ogata, and Yanagi prepare for their trip to ONL. Midori also prepares for their arrival. Characters * Mayu Sumimori * Takeshi Makimura * Mana Sumimori * Mrs. Tezuka * Saki Sumimori * Megumi Ishimaru * Zero Seven * Yuuki Anzai * Tomoaki Ogata * Ryuusei Yanagi * Midori Anzai * Julius Kurtz Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters